Solo quiero Hablar o Mis Amigos Bisexuales y yo
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Una salida con amigos se convirtió en el momento perfecto para hablar. Tokio Hotel. One Shot. TWC. BillxTom TomxBill.


**Solo quiero Hablar o Mis Amigos Bisexuales y yo**

El era un chico de buena familia, muy educado y con muy buenos amigos. Normalmente ayudaba a sus padres en todo lo referente a los negocios o a la política. Todo aquel que le conociera decía que tenía un gran futuro por delante, pero como todo adolescente él deseaba salir a divertirse así que como cada sábado buscó a sus amigos para luego decidir a cual lugar debían dirigirse esa noche.

Que mejor lugar que el Stich ins Glück, muchos jóvenes se dirigían hacía ese local solo para pasar el rato o para festejar algo realmente importante.

Junto a sus dos amigos Georg y Gustav fue hacía la barra para comenzar la noche, ellos eran los mejores y como él sabían disfrutar de la vida. Acabaron las bebidas de un sorbo cuando comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones preferidas: "Precious"

Miró a sus amigos y se fijo que Georg ya tenía compañía así que jaló a Gustav hasta la pista

-Ven Gustav vamos a bailar- El rubio coloco sus manos el las caderas del moreno y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Para ellos no era nada extraño bailar de esa forma, eso era lo bueno de tener amigos Bisexuales. El no tenía mucha preferencia hacía los chicos y mucho menos hacía las mujeres aunque había una chica que supo ganarse su cariño.

Terminó la canción se separaron un poco pero el volvió a cortar la distancia hasta hablarle en susurro

-Anda acércate a esa chica que no ha quitado la mirada desde que llegaste-

-Gracias, adiós Billy- Ante aquel diminutivo el moreno solo pudo hacerle una seña con el dedo medio. Sonrió de medio lado y fue nuevamente hacia la barra para pedir otro trago.

Camino entre la gente hasta llegar a un sofá donde se encontraba un Georg ahora solo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Tan rápido las dejaste ir?- preguntó con burla

-Para nada pequeño Billy es solo que ellas tenían que trabajar- Le sonreía de medio lado.

-Sabes que odio que me llames de esa forma- reclamó fingiendo enojo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Bill sabes que es una simple broma-

-Ya lo se- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Gustav llego a su lado y las luces se apagaron. Los tres chicos sonrieron al saber que era lo que venía a continuación.

Un reflector iluminó el centro del escenario donde aún no habían personas, un segundo reflector apuntó hacia el mismo lugar para luego comenzar a dar vueltas iluminando todo el local haciendo que muchos comenzaran a marearse. Segundos más tarde comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida.

"Ahora yo tengo la edad permitida

para estar olvidándote en un cabaret

en algún lugar en el centro de la ciudad dónde una reina burlesca

debe seguramente preguntar por mi"

Nuevamente los reflectores apuntaron al escenario para dar paso a cinco chicas que comenzaban a aparecer, todas vestidas de una forma muy burlesca, pequeñas camisetas que dejaban al descubierto solo una parte del busto pero se podía apreciar claramente el abdomen plano y una simple falda de cuadros blancos y negros que les llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo del muslo dejando a la luz esas perfectas y largas piernas con medias blancas y unas botas negras. Ojos delicadamente delineados y unos provocativos labios color carmín, tenían en sí un aspecto inocente aunque dejaran mucho que desear.

Llevaban un abrigo colgado de los hombros el cual cuidaba de su espalda pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más inquietaba a todos los presentes era no saber sus verdaderas identidades ya que cada chica como cada mesera llevaba antifaz el cual protegía su identidad.

"Cómo ella se despoja de su piel en el escenario

yo estoy sentado y sudando, en una canción bailable en el club P.A.

La bailarina veterana 2 puestos mas lejos sonriendo afectadamente

entre sorbos dignos de su digno daiquiri de durazno y lima"

Las cinco chicas soltaron los abrigos para dejarlos caer lentamente hasta el suelo, los presentes miraban entre fascinados y expectantes incluyéndolo a él quien decía que no tenía mucho interés por aquellas chicas. Todas las meseras llegaron hasta cada una de las mesas para colocar de manera gratis cuatro margaritas para calmar el calor.

"Y éste no es exactamente dónde tu me gustaste

yo estoy dónde tu me gustaste, tu sabes

rogando por amor en una pista de baile,

y pagando en ingenuidad"

Las chicas colocaron sus manos en sus cinturas y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, delineando las curvas de su silueta y dedicando miradas a todo el público.

"OH, pero yo estoy asustado

eso yo.

bien, yo debo engañarlo

y yo no podré ser agarrado muerto en este lugar".

Sus ojos se centraron en una de las chicas, llevaba el cabello algo liso y con ondas de color castaño y algunos mechones fucsias, de piel muy blanca casi albina. Cada movimiento que ella realizara era una forma de hipnotizarlo, sentía curiosidad hacia esa chica aunque por alguna razón sentía que la conocía. La chica se percato de su insistente mirada y sonrió para sí misma.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario para mezclarse entre la gente y la castaña no perdió tiempo en acercarse a la mesa. Sonrió de forma coqueta a los tres chicos y bailo para ellos.

Cuando ya era hora de volver al escenario la chica se acerco al oído del moreno y le dijo unas simples palabras. El chico reacciono y le miró fijamente, la chica simplemente le contempló y luego subió al escenario para despedirse del público. La vio perderse entre la gente hasta llegar a una puerta y entrar a la habitación, tenía que ir tras ella, esa era una de las pocas noches en la cual podían encontrarse y el no iba a desperdiciar el momento.

-Disculpen chicos voy por un trago- Sin mirar a sus amigos salió tras la castaña.

Toco la puerta y espero solo unos momentos, ella apareció vestida de forma un poco más decente, unos pantalones algo ajustados y la misma camiseta que seguía dejando que desear.

Al verle la castaña saltó hasta sus brazos abrazándolo y gritando su nombre. Después de unos momentos la chica bajo de sus brazos y le invitó a pasar.

-Mira lo que trajo el viento esta noche- dijo risueña

-más bien, mira lo crecidita que estas- le tomo una mano y la hizo girar en sí- sino te conociera te invitaría a mi casa-

-No digas tonterías, tú no eres de esos- le miró fijamente simulando enfado.

-¿Te enojaste?- preguntaba, colocando una cara de cachorro.

-Claro que no, contigo nunca podría hacerlo-

-Es que soy irresistible, nadie se puede enojar conmigo-

-Pero que modesto-

-Sabes que siempre lo he sido- Quedaron unos momentos en silencio y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

-Vamos a bailar-

-Claro-

Salieron de la habitación con la intención de bailar pero antes desviaron su camino hasta la barra por unos tragos.

Bailaron hasta que sus pies no podían más, se sentaron para descansar hasta que el gerente se les acerco.

-Sthefania- le llamó

-Si David ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es solo que como estas aquí pues quiero que cantes-

-¿Qué cante?- pregunto alarmada

-Si-

-Pero no podría hacerlo-

-Vamos Sthefania, yo se que tu puedes- le alentó el moreno

-Esta bien lo haré pero con una condición- advirtió

-Que cosa?- pregunto el gerente

-Que Bill cante conmigo-

-¿Qué?- gritó incrédulo

-Claro, si tú cantas conmigo será mejor-

-No Sthefania no lo voy a hacer-

-Por Favor- le hacía muecas y caritas

-Esta bien-

-Perfecto- sentenció el gerente.

No creía lo que iba a hacer pero ya estaba decidido, entraron a la misma habitación y tomaron unas mascaras, definitivamente no quería que nadie le reconociera ni siquiera sus amigos a los cuales había prácticamente abandonado.

Trato de no pensar mas y tratar de tan siquiera imaginar que demonios iba a cantar.

-Sthefania cariño, ¿que es lo que se supone que vamos a cantar?-

-Rette Mich-

-¿Cuál?-

-Rette Mich, la canción que un día me compusiste-

-¿Aun la recercas?-

-Como olvidarla, es una de las canciones más hermosas que he escuchado-

-En verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entones esa será la que vamos a cantar-

A las afueras de ese mismo bar se encontraban dos amigos, un chico alto de ojos castaños y el cabello algo oscuro y su acompañante otro chico de la misma altura rubio y de ojos claros.

-Y ¿a donde iremos esta noche Andy?- pregunta el chico de ojos castaño

-Ya vas a ver-

-Pero,¿falta mucho?-

-No seas impaciente-

-Vamos Andy aunque sea dame una pista-

-No-

-Andy- le llamó suplicante

-Tom ya basta- le regañó

-Esta bien pero dime ¿falta mucho?-

-Si ya llegamos-

El chico se que fijo en su lugar apreciando las letras de aquel lugar:

Stich ins Glück

-Y este lugar de donde salio?-

-Es nuevo no tiene mucho tiempo-

-Con razón no lo conocía-

-Ya deja de parlotear y entra. Hoy vamos a celebrar que Bushido nos ha dejado en paz.

Cierto, ellos tenían mucho que celebrar esa noche. Después de luchas interminables por fin las calles se veían limpias de un pandillero idiota como lo era Bushido.

Recapituló un poco todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar hasta esa noche.

La verdad era que su trabajo no le daba orgullo pero así eran las cosas para él.

Tom Trümper era uno de los pandilleros mas reconocidos de la zona más no era como cualquier ladronzuelo, él se creía justo e intentaba ser justo con todos hasta que un día Bushido se cruzó en su camino.

Ese hombre era totalmente despreciable, decía que era superior a los demás cuando en realidad era mucho menos que una rata rastrera.

Desde hace un buen tiempo Bushido comenzó a robar a cualquier tipo de persona, desde niños hasta ancianos y esa era una actitud que Tom jamás iba a perdonar además le daba muy mala fama a todos los de su Clan, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Reto a Bushido a un duelo esa misma tarde frente a todos sus conocidos para que estuvieran presentes y fueran justos con el veredicto.

Luego de una ardua batalla entre golpes bajos y demás, Tom salió victorioso y obligo a Bushido a no volver más.

Ahora su buen amigo Andreas lo llevaba a un lugar totalmente desconocido para celebrar.

Entraron al local y en seguida se dirigieron a la barra para pedir unas bebidas y entrar en calor, tomaron asiento al momento en que las luces se apagaban.

Subieron al escenario y fueron recibidos por una onda de aplausos, respiraron unos momentos y la música comenzó.

Todos los que allí se encontraban levantaban la vista al escenario donde se encontraba una chica de tez blanca que tenia por vestimenta un vestido negro sin tirantes y unos simples zapatos tacón de aguja también negros más estaba acompañado de un joven de cabello negro y ojos increíblemente maquillados.

Tom por más que quería no podía quitar los ojos del moreno había algo en el que le llamaba la atención pero lo que más le embelezó fue su voz.

Por primera vez solos en nuestro escondite

Todavía veo nuestros nombres en la pared y los borro otra vez

Yo quise confesarte a ti todo

porque lo as olvidado

Vuelve y tómame

Fue la chica quien comenzó a cantar y luego el moreno completaba las frases, se tomaban de las manos y cantaban para ellos como si nadie más les estuviera viendo.

Ven y sálvame de que me queme eternamente

Ven y sálvame de que yo viva sin ti

Ven y sálvame

Sálvame, sálvame

Los dos cantaban al mismo tiempo complementándose era simplemente hermoso, Tom cada vez se sentía mas atraído por la presencia de moreno y siguiendo sus impulsos se levanto de la silla hasta llegar al borde del escenario y mirarlo fijamente.

La chica fue quien lo miró primero y le sonrió dulcemente luego hizo un ademán y el moreno por fin pudo reparar en él.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudían contentos, en verdad les había gustado aquella presentación mucho más que la primera.

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario en dirección a la habitación, Tom al darse cuenta de que aquel chico se alejaba quiso correr tras él.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación y se quedo momentos parado frente a ella dudoso de si entrar o no.

Andreas que había contemplado a su amigo desde que se levanto de la silla quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo, tomó su teléfono y rápidamente marco un número.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban el moreno y la castaña hablando plácidamente acerca de esa imprevista presentación.

-Bill, que te lo digo sino fueras político deberías ser cantante-

-No digas tonterías Sthefania además sabes que mis papás jamás consentirían tal cosa-

-Pero ellos no se tienen porque enterar-

-Sabes que no puedo mentirles-

-Claro, Bill Kaulitz no miente porque es muy bueno- decía con burla. El chico quiso protestar pero el celular de la castaña le impidió hacerlo-Discúlpame pero necesito atender esto-

-Claro- La chica salió dejando al moreno solo.

Tom ya no se encontraba frente a la puerta ahora estaba sentado junto a su amigo cuando la castaña llego hasta su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Andy?-

-No mucho, es solo que me ha gustado tu presentación-

-Gracias pero no me des todo el crédito ya que el que compuso esa canción fue Bill-

-¿Bill?- intervino por primera vez el castaño

-Si, el chico que estaba cantando conmigo- le contestó la castaña

-Pues mis felicitaciones a él también-

-Gracias Andy-

No dijo más nada solo le concentro el acabar su trago y cuando la castaña ya se iba le susurro al oído.

-Si deseas hablarle puedes hacerlo- Sin más la chica se fue hacia la barra.

-Andy…- comenzó a hablar pero parecía indeciso

-Anda Tom- le dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Gracias- Se levanto y fue de nuevo hasta aquella puerta pero de nuevo las dudas le atacaban. Suspiro y decidido dio la vuelta para marcharse encontrándose de nuevo con la castaña.

-Vamos entra… esta bien-

-Claro-

-Pero una cosa- sonaba a una advertencia

-¿Si?- preguntó dudoso

-Trátalo bien- Terminó por sonreírle y marcharse.

Otra vez esa extraña sensación, mordió su labio a señal de nerviosismo sintiendo el frío metal del piercing, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y tocó la puerta.

Había comenzado a extrañarse ya que la castaña no volvía pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de calmo, abrió pensando que era su amiga pero se paralizó frente a la puerta cuando vio que se trataba de aquel chico de rastras que había visto frente al escenario.

-Que… que haces aquí- tartamudeó

-Solo… solo quiero hablar contigo-

No dijo nada solo se hizo a un lado y el castaño se sentó en el lugar donde él había estado hace escasos minutos. Tomó una silla y se sentó justo al frente de aquel chico el cual por alguna razón despertaba un gran interés.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos y como si fueran atraídos por una fuerza mayor se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios tan siquiera llegaron a rozarse. Sentían sus respiraciones entrecortadas pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par hizo que se separaran, ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y algo sonrojados.

-Chicos… yo… lo siento… no quería…- trataba de disculparse la castaña

-esta bien Sthefania-

-seguros… porque si lo prefieren me voy y… Dios… pero que estoy diciendo… Adiós- Cerro la puerta dando un portazo dejando a los chicos nuevamente solos.

Ahora y sin mas preámbulos los jóvenes volvieron a juntarse y unieron sus labios con necesidad.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno con respiraciones nuevamente entrecortadas y al mirarse sonrieron tontamente.

El estaba feliz por el resultado de la noche y pensar que todo había comenzado con una simple salida con sus locos amigos Bisexuales.


End file.
